


You're My Best Friends

by theidiotinside



Series: Love(s) of My Life [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theidiotinside/pseuds/theidiotinside
Summary: When Freddie finds out Roger has never had a sleepover, he decides to take matters into his own hands. But an "innocent sleepover with friends" is not exactly what happens.





	1. Never Have I Ever

It was a very calm evening in Roger and Freddie’s shared flat. Roger was sat on the couch, flipping through, but not comprehending, his biology textbook. He was close to dropping out of college, what with the band finally picking up. It didn’t help that the words on the page in front of him hadn’t made any sense. He figured that maybe he should call Brian and get some help deciphering the jumble in front of him. He decided against it though, figuring the guitarist had his own classes to study for. He almost called Brian just to see the guitarist, but he held back, knowing that it probably wouldn’t be good for him to see his crush so often if he wanted to get over him. And he did want to get over him, Brian was straight, after all.  
Roger let himself get distracted by the man next to him instead. Freddie was tapping a melody on the table, humming what sounded like unfinished lyrics. He was calmed by Freddie’s melodic tapping, whereas many people would be annoyed by the frontman’s personal cure for boredom. Freddie messed up his rhythm and swore to himself before leaning back on the couch.  
“Have you ever played seven minutes in heaven, darling?” Freddie asked innocently, looking up at Roger’s confused face.  
“Sorry, no,” Roger responded reaching for his water on the coffee table. Freddie brushed his hair out of his face.  
“Spin the bottle?” Freddie tried again.  
“Nope,” Roger said in between sips.  
“Truth or dare?” Freddie began to seem a little shocked. Roger just shook his head.  
“So you’re telling me,” Freddie said, drawing his words out, “you’ve never played any of the great sleepover games?” When Roger shook his head again, Freddie gasped.   
“I’ve never had a sleepover,” Roger said nonchalantly.   
“You’ve never had a sleepover?” Freddie yelled loudly, gawking at the younger man. Roger shrugged, placing his glass back on the table, “My parents thought it would turn me gay.” He stretched his back, “Besides, how different is it from sharing a flat with your best friend, anyways.”  
“Wildly different,” Freddie exclaimed, getting to his feet, “You missed out on a truly vital childhood experience, darling.”  
Freddie hastily left the room after that, a smirk plastered across his smug face. It left Roger what on earth he could be up to, and all of a sudden, Roger could focus even less on what he was studying for his exam than he already did. He figured it would be fine, considering the exam was several days away, but Brian kept reminding him that cramming the night before never worked, and Roger would trust Brian with his life, so he did what he said. Usually. Right now, Freddie’s distant chattering on the phone was driving him mad. He couldn’t make out a single word the man murmured into the phone, let alone who he was speaking to. Roger let out a frustrated sigh that had Freddie peaking into the room and winking at Roger. Fuck, now he was confused, frustrated, and had a semi.   
It took thirty minutes for Freddie to finally calm down and settle himself back on the sofa. When he did, he threw his feet straight into Roger’s lap. He was torn between two thoughts; the hope that Freddie didn’t realize he was still half hard, and the desire for Freddie’s head to be on his lap instead of his damn feet. He took to tapping his pencil on his textbook to a similar melody as the one Freddie had been doing earlier. The boy just wanted to run away from his thoughts of the way Freddie winked at him, his stupid feet on his lap, the way he laughed when something was truly funny to him, his voice. God, Roger just wanted to run away from his crush on Freddie. He told himself that’s what it was, that that was what his infatuation with all of his bandmates was. Just stupid crushes, and that he could get over them in due time. He didn’t even notice his tapping begin to fall off beat, nor Freddie starting to become frustrated at how unlike Roger that very fact was. Freddie looked at Roger, but the other man hardly noticed. Roger realized he was trying to distract himself from Freddie distracting him, but there was nothing he was going to do to change that.  
“Darling,” Freddie said, “You don’t have to be shy about being attracted to me.” Roger stumbled over his words, trying to create a response that wasn’t just ‘shut up, you twat,’ but he wasn’t even sure he could say that. Freddie laughed at Roger’s apparent struggle. Thankfully, Roger didn’t have to answer, for there was a knock at the door that Freddie jumped up to answer, digging his heel’s into Roger’s lap. Thankfully, the boner was gone by that point. Freddie unlocked the door and swung it open, a little too flamboyantly Roger might add. Standing behind the doorway were Brian and Roger, both with bags slung over their shoulders and pillows under their arms. Roger quickly stood to greet his friends, but also yell at Freddie.  
“You didn’t,” Roger sputtered, “Fuck, Fred, you didn’t… You’re not making them spend the night, are you?” John laughed at Roger’s woeful attempt at the English language as Freddie removed the pillow from Brian’s arm, hurling it directly at Roger’s face.   
“I’m not making them, you twat,” Freddie responded, “They wouldn’t be here if they didn’t also like the idea.” The other two nodded in agreement. Roger knew he was in for a whole night of sleepover games, if only he knew what those were.   
They exchanged pleasantries as Freddie excused himself from the room. Brian and John settled themselves on either side of Roger, who set his textbook off to the side. He supposed he wouldn't be needing that for the rest of the night. The three made light, yet still awkward, chatter while patiently waiting for their frontman to return. It was mostly just the obvious ‘you’ve never had a sleepover?’ and it’s obvious answer. Roger wasn’t exactly one for small talk, so he wished Freddie would just hurry the fuck up.  
Thankfully, his wish was granted only moments later when Freddie returned only moments later with a bottle of cheap vodka in one hand and a bourbon in the other. Brian looked quizzically at Freddie. “What are those for?” he asked, “I was under the impression that this was going to be an innocent sleepover between friends.”  
Freddie chuckled, “Innocent? Not with four budding rockstars.”  
“Friends?” Roger chuckled, “I hate you guys.” That elicited a laugh from the other three. Freddie smiled, “Besides, it’s not as easy to let loose without this stuff, so I demand we drink!”  
“I guess you could say he reigns with his left hand, rules with his right,” John grinned, and this time it was his turn to get smacked with the pillow, Roger swinging it directly at his face.   
“Alright,” Freddie said, breaking the seal on the bottle of vodka, setting the bourbon aside for later, “we’re starting with never have I ever. No lying, and if you’ve done it, you take a shot. If nobody’s done it, the asker has to take a shot.” Brian shook his head and laughed.   
“Quite an odd way to play the game, don’t you think, Fred?” Brian asked. Freddie plopped himself down in between John and Roger before responding, “I think you mean a great way to play the game, Brian.”  
“I’ll start,” Freddie said, “Never have I ever not had a sleepover.” He tossed the bottle to Roger. He noticed Freddie didn’t bring any shot glasses, but he shrugged and took it right from the bottle. They were friends, after all. Brian jumped right in afterward, who said, “Never have I ever lit something on fire.” Roger took another shot. It wasn’t his fault he was garbage at cooking. Freddie motioned for the bottle and Roger handed it over, watching as their frontman took a rather long shot. “Low blow, Brian,” Freddie sighed, placing the bottle at his feet. John laughed.   
“I haven’t heard that story before, please tell it,” John said, still laughing. Freddie chuckled out of shame. “I was at an outdoor concert a few years ago with these two and while smoking a fag when I got distracted by this young woman. Long story short, I lit her skirt on fire.” The story still made Roger chuckle to this day. The look of pure on the poor woman’s face had truly indescribable. The story made the four burst out in laughter and it took several minutes for them to stop.   
It was Roger’s turn now, and he could only think of one thing to get all three of them to drink. “Never have I ever gotten an A on a paper for university,” He said, smirking fiendishly as the bottle was passed between the three boys. Brian muttered something about that not being a good thing to brag about.   
“I think Brian should have to take a shot for every A he’s gotten on an essay,” Freddie laughed, leaning on John, who appeared to blush slightly before responding, “If he did we’d be rushing to the hospital.” Roger thought that maybe he wasn’t the only one with feelings for their frontman, but he dismissed the thought quickly, as John was straight, wasn’t he?  
“Never have I ever slept in a bed with more than one person,” John said, shaking Roger from his thoughts.  
“What kind of slept?” Freddie asked, quickly receiving a slap on the thigh from John. “Whatever,” he said, “I’d have to drink to both.” John sighed his name as the bottle went from Freddie’s lips to Roger’s, and surprisingly to Brian’s. He almost wished John had answered Freddie’s question. For curiosity’s sake, he told himself, but he knew that was a lie. Suddenly, Freddie threw a leg over Roger’s lap, his foot landing on top of Brian’s legs. It’s almost as if he knew what he was doing to Roger and perhaps that he enjoyed it.  
The game went on for several more rounds. If Roger had to venture a guess he would say five rounds, but his mind was beginning to become foggy. They were down to a little less than half the bottle and the laughter from the stories that were shared was endless. It was actually very pleasant to Roger, just relaxing with his best friends and playing a simple game with a bottle of vodka. He loved this time, and he loved his bandmates. The thought actually sobered Roger for a split second as he reminded himself not to think like that. But the haziness quickly returned, and he focused on the game again.  
The ‘Never Have I Ever’s actually became progressively dirtier and dirtier, and Roger would be lying if he said he wasn’t aroused. He couldn’t tell if his bandmates were being honest with their answers, but Roger sure as hell was. Roger also couldn’t tell if the redness on his friend’s cheeks was from the lewdness of the game or the alcohol, but he almost hoped it was the former, just so he could know that he wasn’t the only one affected by the game.  
“Never have I ever been caught in the act,” Roger said, smiling when everyone took a shot from the bottle. Freddie muttered something about being surprised that Roger had never been walked in on, but Roger explained it away as being “smart enough to lock the door.”  
“Never have I had more than one partner at once,” John said, moving on.  
“In bed or-“ Freddie asked, being cut off by Brian’s own question. “Are we being completely truthful?” he asked.   
Freddie received a quick slap on the arm from John. “In general,” John shrugged, “And what’s the point if we’re not being truthful?” Brian huffed and reached for the bottle that was in Freddie’s hands, eliciting a gasp from Freddie.  
“Ooh, darling there’s a story there,” He said, holding the bottle at arm's length from Brian, “do tell!”   
Brian lied back on the couch in defeat. “It’s kind of dumb,” he said, “I was in a relationship with this one girl and she wanted an open relationship so I, uh, went on a few dates with this man- woman!” Brian quickly corrected himself as Freddie sat up from leaning on John to properly take in what Brian had just said.   
“Never have I ever,” Freddie quickly said, not letting Brian finish his story, or take his shot for that matter, “not had feelings for a man at some point.” He placed the bottle on the coffee table, waiting for one of the boys to reach for it. But after a few seconds of nothing happening, John whispered, “You can’t just make people come out like that.”   
Freddie shook his head, “Having had feelings for a man isn’t the same as being gay or bi or whatever, darling.” But still, nobody reached for the bottle. Roger assumed that up to this point everyone had been truthful since they never motioned for the bottle on the table. So Freddie took a shot instead.   
Brian cleared his throat, “Never have I ever, uh, not slept with a man?” It sounded more like a question than a statement, and Brian’s nervousness in asking was so very telling. Roger wanted so desperately to ask for the story, but he didn’t think any words would come out if he tried, nor did he want to pry into his bandmate and crush’s past sex life like that.   
John took a shot, and the other three let out breaths they didn’t know they were holding. He mumbled something about never having had the chance to. But again, Roger didn’t want to pry.   
“Never have I ever been kicked out of a bar,” Roger said quickly, desperate to try and lighten the mood. Freddie and John both took shots. The atmosphere was still tense, but Roger felt he could almost ignore it. Sure, he basically came out to his best friends, but they were his best friends for a reason. They’d never judge him, for being gay, at least. If he knew about how he felt for all of them, he figured things might not go as well from there on out.  
“Never have I ever lit a building on fire,” John said, passing the bottle to Roger. He flipped him off. Roger had taken the least shots, and it looked as if John was going to change that. The atmosphere was light again, for about three seconds. Brian laughed, urging Roger to tell the story.  
He chuckled, “Well, Deaky and I were out one night, after a show I think? Anyways, we were outside the bar, I was smoking a fag, and I, uh, lit a firecracker, and we ran away. The paper the next morning talked about a building fire with an ‘indeterminate source,’ not my best moment, anyway.” While the rest of the band was laughing, Freddie was eerily silent.   
“Never have I ever been in love with my frontman,” Freddie said. Fuck. ‘Really, Fred?’ Roger wanted to say, but as he stared down at the bottle in his hand, words escaped him. Roger was mad, he and John had just made the atmosphere light again, and here Freddie went, fucking it up. Roger was confused, where had that question even come from? Mostly though, Roger was scared, was he going to lie to his friends, or potentially ruin their relationship. ‘Fuck!’ was all Roger could think, but once more, he didn’t have to say anything.  
Fuck it, he thought and took a shot. He didn’t hold the bottle out, thinking he was the only one that felt like that, but John reached over Freddie for the bottle too. Brian let out a huff and took it from John’s hands.   
“Well, fuck ok,” Freddie whispered, “I thought I’d have to drink.” Roger’s heart almost stopped. Not only did his fellow bandmates feel the same way for their frontman, but based on his response, Roger almost thought this was going to be the end of Queen. That Freddie would storm out, or one of the other two.  
But no one did. He wasn’t sure what was worse, if Freddie had stormed out or this never-ending silence. Roger almost wished someone got mad, just so someone would say something. No one even moved. He heard Brian whisper a quiet “fuck it.”  
“Never have I ever had feelings for my guitarist,” Brian said, clearly feeling nervous and vulnerable, but also hiding behind a shroud of forced confidence. Roger took the bottle from Brian’s hands and took a shot. So did Freddie. John did too.  
Roger sensed the trend, so he said the same thing. “Never have I ever been in love with my drummer,” his voice was wavering more than Brian’s, he never thought any of them would feel that way for him. And yet, they all took a shot.  
Everyone looked towards John, who took a deep breath. “Never have I ever,” John said, with even more nervousness than Roger and Brian combined, “had a crush on my bassist.” The bottle was passed around again, and the tense silence fell over the boys once more.   
Roger broke the silence after several minutes of utter confusion and tension. “Now I’m no expert on sleepovers,” he said quietly, “but I don’t think that’s how that’s supposed to go.”  
Freddie chuckled, “No, it’s not, dear.”


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter this time, but I thought it was best to cut it here and leave all the smut to the next chapter ;)

“Where do we go from here?” John asked.  
“Considering that until thirty minutes ago I thought I was the only one with any interest in men, I can’t answer that question, darling,” Freddie said.  
“Aren’t you supposed to make out after a confession like that or something?” Roger asked.  
“There’s four of us though,” Brian reminded him.  
Freddie smacked John’s leg a little viciously and John winced. Freddie apologized quietly. “It’s just that I had an idea,” Freddie said and the other boys listened intently, “This is a sleepover, we’re playing spin the bottle!” He quickly finished the bottle and put the cap on it, dragging the other boys to the floor.  
It was weird, Roger thought, that all of them had just confessed their love for each other, yet there they were, in the middle of the floor, about to play spin the bottle like a bunch of schoolgirls. Brian mumbled something about starting and spun the bottle. John gasped a little when it landed on him, but Brian leaned over and just kissed him on the cheek. Freddie grabbed a nearby pillow and whacked Brian on the head. “Don’t be so fucking wet and kiss him!” Freddie cackled as Brian looked at him, shocked. Brian leaned back towards John and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Freddie whistled, “That’s better isn’t it?”  
“My turn,” John said, “I suppose.” He spun it, and it quickly landed on Roger. To Roger, everything felt real all of a sudden. “Hello,” he said breathily as John leaned over. He hesitated for a second, so Roger took the initiative and pressed their lips together. His lips were a little chapped, but not uncomfortable. John exhaled, and Roger felt the warm air hitting his lips before the younger man pulled away. “Wow,” Roger said, reaching up to touch his lips. He really felt like a schoolgirl, especially when John chuckled quietly. Roger shook his head and spun the bottle. It landed on Freddie.  
Kissing Freddie was very different than kissing John, but not in a bad way. The kiss almost felt more passionate, despite knowing there was no less love behind it. Roger chalked it up to confidence. Freddie’s lips were soft, as if he had spent all day applying lip balm. Freddie opened his mouth, to invite Roger in further, but the younger man knew he had to pull back. The other boys had to have a chance, he figured, despite desperately wanting to continue kissing Freddie. So he leaned back, despite Freddie’s almost inaudible whimper.  
It seemed Freddie’s disappointment didn’t last for long, considering the way he smirked when the bottle landed on a rather wide-eyed John. He didn’t hesitate to lean in and claim John’s lips. Roger never thought he would get turned on by the sight of two people kissing, but the way Freddie absolutely dominated John’s mouth was doing something to him. Freddie and John’s kiss was far longer than his with Freddie, but Roger didn’t seem to mind, especially not when Brian put his hand on Roger’s thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb.  
Brian’s hand only left when John’s spin landed on him, and Brian’s hand instead went to John’s chin, caressing it as they gently came together, lips brushing. It was different than their first kiss. Perhaps it was the feeling of knowing that they wouldn’t be rejected, or maybe the mental image of Freddie and John gave Brian more vigor. Roger really wanted to kiss Brian.  
Roger missed his chance, though, because when Brian spun the bottle, it landed on Freddie, who leaned across and pulled Brian in. He appeared shocked at first, but Brian quickly relaxed into it, eventually taking dominance over Freddie. Roger looked at John, who seemed just as captivated by the other two as he was.  
Freddie hummed into their kiss, pulling back. “Did we ever discuss rules?” He asked, before leaning in and capturing Brian’s lips before. Roger shook his head before realizing Freddie’s eyes were closed.  
“No, but it’s spin the bottle, you just have to kiss the person it lands on, right?” Roger said, and Freddie chuckled, still kissing Brian.  
“I say we play house rules,” Freddie said, leaning back from Brian, but grasping his t-shirt, “If it lands on the same person twice, it has to be longer, hotter.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Brian’s lips.  
“And if it’s more than twice?” Brian cocked an eyebrow at his current kissing partner.  
“If it’s, let’s say, four times,” Freddie kissed Brian again, “I say we throw seven minutes in heaven rules into the mix.”  
Brian chuckled, “I haven’t played seven minutes in heaven since my first year of secondary school. We ended up just sitting in a closet for seven minutes. Pretty boring if you ask me.”  
Freddie shook his head, “I’m sure you can tell this is already more enticing than any secondary school party, darling.”  
Brian finally sat back, and he nodded his head in agreement.  
“I think that’s a good idea,” Roger concurred, interested in the possibilities, “Are you alright with that, Deaky?” Roger had almost entirely forgotten about John, and it seemed John had almost forgotten him too, considering the way he jumped. He quickly nodded his head though, and Freddie spun the bottle. It landed on Roger.  
Freddie was absolutely taking the new rules seriously. After a few seconds, he opened his mouth, almost pleading for Roger to allow him further access. So he did. Roger’s brain almost short-circuited when Freddie dove in, tongue and all. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he’d end up having to do seven minutes in heaven with Freddie. He’d die, he figured.  
But Freddie pulled back, leaving Roger a gasping and sputtering mess. The older man smirked at him. Roger wasn’t sure what he was feeling. It wasn’t apprehension, and it wasn’t nervousness, but he wasn’t sure it was just lust either. It was partly confusion, he figured, his brain being unable to keep up with everything, but it didn’t explain why he was barely able to move. He was almost shaking as he spun the bottle, and finally, it landed on Brian. Brian sensed whatever Roger was feeling, and took matters into his own hands.  
Kissing Brian was not like kissing John or Freddie. Brian exuded pure dominance, yet he was still more gentle than Freddie. The kiss was short, too quick for Roger’s liking. He sighed of disappointment, but also happiness when Brian pulled away and the taller man smiled at him warmly.  
Brian spun the bottle and it landed on Freddie again. Roger contemplated for a second how their kiss could get hotter than the first one, but then it did. Freddie and Brian were virtually making out in their living room, and Roger almost swore he heard a choked moan escape Freddie’s lips. The feeling of pleasure that passed over him went straight to his cock, and he was more than ready for the bottle to land on any of the three boys a fourth time. He almost cursed Freddie for making the rule the fourth time, as he’d have to suffer at least one more round of just kissing, and perhaps even five, before finally being locked in an enclosed space with one of them for seven minutes. The very thought made Roger even more frustrated.  
The rounds began to blur together for Roger, despite how long they felt. When Freddie spun, it landed on John. Then John kissed Brian. Brian’s spin landed on Freddie. Freddie’s fell on Roger (finally he got some attention). Roger kissed John. John’s next spin was the fourth time he and Brian would have kissed, had it not been for Freddie’s clapping and whistling reminding them that it was time for them to get locked up. Brian stood, taking John’s shaking hand and leading him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel my fire!


	3. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm sorry this took so damn long I forgot how slow I write smut. It's also not terribly in-depth otherwise I'd be writing it for weeks.

“We’ll let you out in seven minutes,” Freddie shouted when the door shut behind the two, “and no lights!” Freddie silently motioned for Roger to stand, and he followed him to the bathroom where Freddie pressed his ear against the door. After Freddie looked at him, he sat down and pressed his ear to the door as well.  
“Deacy, if you don’t want to do anything we don’t have to,” Brian said, no other sounds coming from behind the door until something heavy was shoved up against the wall. It only became apparent that Brian had been pushed into the wall by John when the older man let out a muffled moan. “We’re doing this then,” he uttered. The sounds of shuffling could be heard by the other two, and Roger wished he could at the very least see the other two, especially when John whined in what sounded like pure need. Brian growled. Roger could only faintly hear it, but he was sure it was there. The very thought of Brian growling turned him on more.   
Roger looked over at Freddie to find him completely red in the face. He assumed he looked the same way, perhaps worse, but his thoughts were cut off when he heard John virtually scream. It was supplemented by Brian’s own moan. He was brought back to reality when Freddie stood to open the door. Roger clambered to his feet and took a deep breath. He knew he looked completely disheveled. Had it really been seven minutes?  
When Freddie opened the door, Roger took in the sight. John, whose legs had been wrapped around Brian’s hips, was slowly lowered to his feet. He looked thoroughly debauched, his face burning red, long hair a mess. Brian wasn’t too much better off himself, and both their jeans were straining against their erections. Both boys let out a sigh, and the four made their way back to the circle.  
Brian’s spin landed on Roger. Kissing Brian now was very different than the previous two times. Brian was far more needy and dominant this time around. Roger whimpered and it only seemed to urge the older man on. He would have kissed Brian for ages, had it not been for a complaint from Freddie’s mouth that had Brian pulling back.   
Roger spun the bottle as quickly as he could, desperately hoping to get his mouth on another set of lips. He could have cried when it landed on Freddie. The man stood and took Roger’s hand, leading him to the bathroom in a similar fashion to Brian.   
“We’ll let you out in seven minutes!” Brian mocked.  
“And no lights!” Deaky yelled.   
The door shut behind them.  
Roger was pressed to the door immediately by Freddie. “Do you know what you’ve done to me?” He whispered in Roger’s ear, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. “Let me show you,” He said, taking Roger’s hand in his and pressing it to his clothed erection. Roger whimpered. He could tell Freddie was big, but now he really knew. All he wanted was to get his lips around his cock, or better yet, have it inside him. The older man pressed his lips to Roger’s viscously. Freddie claimed his mouth, grinding his hips on Roger’s. A moan erupted from Roger’s lips when Freddie shoved a hand down his pants and grabbed his member through his underwear.   
“Fuck, Freddie,” he said when their lips briefly parted. When Freddie began to stroke him, Roger cried out.   
“Oh god, please,” Roger begged, reaching up to pull at Freddie’s hair. He moaned at the sensation, speeding up his movements. Roger took it as encouragement and continued to pull and his hair with one hand, digging his nails into Freddie’s back with the other. Their lips met again, the kiss hot and heavy.   
“Fuck!” Roger screamed when he neared release. He was so close, so very close. Then the door opened, and Roger and Freddie fell backward in their entirely compromising position.   
Brian laughed and John apologized for not knocking to let them know, but Roger couldn’t care less how their session ended, just that is was over. Roger let out a frustrated shout and let his head fall back as Freddie pulled his hand from his pants.   
When the four made their way back to the circle, Roger noted everything felt tense, sexually and awkwardly. There was something hot about knowing your friends could hear your moans and that they were getting off on it, but it had still felt weird to be ripped out of that bathroom so close to orgasming and having to look his friends in the eye. At this point, Roger wasn’t sure they were just friends anymore, but the thought couldn’t have been further from his mind  
Freddie spun and it landed on John. Again, the kiss was more heated than the previous rounds, though Roger noted that this was only the third time Freddie’s spin had landed on John. Eventually, Freddie pulled back, it felt like years, but simultaneously only felt like moments. John spun. Roger almost didn’t comprehend the bottle had landed on him before John’s lips were pressed in his.   
For some reason, Roger always pegged John as more submissive, though judging by the way John ravaged Roger’s mouth, he assumed he must have been wrong, at least partly. He just let John take over the kiss, and he didn’t even try to bite back his moan when John placed his hands on his jaw.   
“Fuck,” Brian hissed quietly, bringing the two back to reality. John pulled away, leaving Roger breathless and needy again. Roger spun, the bottle landing on Brian.   
Hot, heavy, and too fucking short were the only words Roger could think of to describe how Brian kissed him. A mere few seconds ripped all the air out of his lungs again. When Brian’s lips left his, they fell quickly on his jaw, before leaving him entirely. He huffed, frustrated, though his frustration wouldn’t last too long, since Brian’s spin landed on Freddie, who was quickly drug into the bathroom by a very needy Brian.   
“No touching,” Freddie said to Roger and John, “we can’t have you two getting off before everyone gets their chance, now can we?” The door slammed quickly.  
John and Roger just sat, backs against the door, shoulder to shoulder. Listening to the sounds behind the door, Roger’s eyes were trained upon the clock. It gave him something to focus on, and he knew that if he didn’t have something to focus on, he’d rub one out right there, in front of god and everybody. He almost couldn’t help himself, the filthy noises of Brian and Freddie’s combined moans were nearly too much to bear. Then Freddie began to chant Brian’s name in pure desperation. Roger chuckled. The seven minutes were up.  
Roger stood, as did John, and he opened the door. It was a sight to see, Brian sucking and nipping at Freddie’s neck, the shorter man’s cock in his hand. Quickly, Brian tucked Freddie’s member away an zipped up his pants once he realized it was over. Roger wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was so hot and bothered over the idea of just watching any of the others fuck that it was truly embarrassing.   
They walked back to the bottle, and Freddie’s spin landed on John. Freddie’s hand grasped John’s chin and yanked him towards him, a small whimper escaping the younger man’s lips. Roger really couldn’t describe it if he tried. The kiss was less of a kiss and more the two sucking face, though Roger hated that particular phrase, it was the only thing he could think of. It was terribly hot, and Roger just wanted to put his hands on one of them. Then Freddie bit John’s lip and fuck did that send pleasure right down Roger’s spine. But Freddie pulled back and Roger could have actually screamed, that was, until John spun the bottle and the mouth landed on Roger. His mind went blank for the second time that night and Roger nearly ripped John’s arm out of his socket, yanking him to his feet. He basically dragged John to the bathroom, exclaiming a sarcastic, “no touching!” to the other two before slamming the door.  
He heard Freddie giggle, but it couldn’t be further from his mind when John shoved his lips against Roger’s, thrusting his hips against the blond’s. He subconsciously brought a hand up to John’s hair and yanked, and a choked moan forced its way out of John’s mouth. As they made out, John reached down and unbuttoned Rogers jeans, tugging at the waistband of his underwear.  
“Baby, you don’t have to,” Roger said, grabbing John’s wrist with the hand that wasn’t tangled in his hair.  
“I never said I didn’t want to,” John responded, looking at Roger. He couldn’t quite see the man’s face, but he knew by his tone that he was serious. “Please let me do this,” he continued. Roger let go. The younger man continued, snaking his hand into Roger’s underwear. When it wrapped around his cock, Roger’s head fell back and he hissed. “Fuck, baby, yes!” he screamed when John started moving. His lips trailed down his jaw, and down his neck. With his free hand, John pulled at the collar on Roger’s t-shirt. He began to bite and suck at the skin he just exposed, and fuck was Roger sure that he was going to wake up covered in hickeys, but the thought only drove him madder. He couldn’t think for several minutes, focused on the sensation of John stroking him and his teeth on his neck, and fuck was Roger close.   
The door opened. This time, Roger did shout. It was the second time the seven minutes were up when he was so very close. He was almost sure the boys made a sick deal to edge him throughout the night. John pulled his hand out and zipped Roger’s jeans back up.   
“I’m not even fucking sitting down this time,” Roger said as they went back to where the bottle lied. He bent over, spun it, and pulled Brian into the bathroom with him when it landed on the taller man.   
“Fuck, how did I get so lucky,” Brian swore when the door shut. He picked Roger up and placed him on the sink, taking his hands and running them up Roger’s back, under his shirt. He took it off. “This is both out last time in here, huh?” Brian said, tossing the shirt aside, “might as well strip now. God knows what we’re doing next.” Roger hummed in agreement, removing Brian’s shirt in response before placing their lips together. His hands found Brian’s hair while Brian’s found Roger’s hips. Brian gave a firm squeeze to his ass and Roger moaned. He was too needy to care that he whimpered at every little touch like some schoolgirl, he just needed something, anything. Brian obliged, his hand snaking down the front of his pants. Roger moaned again, unabashedly. “Fuck, Brian!” He cried out. Brian sped up his movements, his lips finding his neck, sucking hard. Roger yanked at Brian’s long hair. Roger’s head fell back in pleasure, and he just continued to moan as Brian worked his magic. He felt so close again.  
It only felt like moments later when the door was opened, though realistically it was likely a few minutes. Roger swore loudly, frustration at the front of his mind again.   
“Our turn, darlings,” Freddie said as Brian and Roger left the bathroom, him and John taking their place instead. Roger knew that this was it, that it would be the final round of seven minutes in heaven, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. After Freddie and John’s seven minutes were up, there would be more fun to be had. After all, he and Brian hadn’t gotten off, and he highly doubted Freddie and John would too, despite the filthy noises coming from the bathroom. It was almost more exciting. He would get to touch all of them at once, see all of them. This was going to be the longest seven minutes of his life, but he waited.  
When Brian opened the door, Roger noticed immediately that the other two had shed their shirts as well. John had Freddie pressed up against the wall, and the man was a shaking, moaning mess. John had his hand around Freddie’s cock, but he let go to zip his jeans back up, and Freddie whimpered at the mess.   
“Ah, sweetheart,” Brian said nefariously, “What do you say we help poor Fred out first?” He reached down and squeezed Roger’s ass. The blond nodded vigorously. It would be very enjoyable to watch Freddie come apart at their fingertips. Brian grabbed Freddie’s hand, leading him and John to the couch, pressing Freddie into the middle. Roger scurried over, realizing he had been frozen in one place. Brian and John sat on either side of Freddie, running their hands over Freddie’s chest, stealing kisses from the man. Roger kneeled in front of him, pressing a hand to his clothed erection. “May I?” he asked.  
“God, yes,” Freddie responded, throwing his head back, before Brian grasped his jaw and pulled him into another kiss. Roger made short work of unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying them down his thighs and off his legs, discarding them somewhere in the room. His drawers came next, also being flung out of the way. They’d find them later. Right now, he was focused on doing what he wanted earlier: to get his lips around Freddie’s pretty cock.   
He started slow, wrapping a hand around the base of Freddie’s dick and stroking him slowly, running a thumb over the head, just enjoying the whimpers that emerged from Freddie’s mouth. Tentatively, he licked a strip up the man’s cock, relishing in the way Freddie cried out in desperation. Then he wasn’t so slow, taking him in his mouth all at once. It was hard and Roger nearly gagged when Freddie hit the back of his throat, but the guttural scream Freddie uttered was priceless. He began to bob his head up and down, slowly at first, slowly picking up speed, occasionally taking Freddie’s dick down his throat, despite the struggle of it. At some point, one of Freddie’s hands found its way into his hair.   
“Fuck, that’s hot,” Brian hissed as Roger continued to suck Freddie off. Another hand was placed on his head, and judging by the long fingers, Roger assumed it was Brian’s hand. Quickly, John’s hand found a spot in Roger’s tresses. He thought it was hot as hell to have a dick in his mouth and three people urging him on, but Roger also never felt so loved.   
“Fuck, darling, love,” Freddie stumbled, “baby I’m so close.” But Roger didn’t pull back, in fact, he did the opposite, sucking and bobbing with more vigor. It only took a few seconds before Freddie was spilling down his throat. Roger swallowed every drop. After coming off Freddie’s dick, he looked up at the other three and saw nothing but love and desire. Almost urgently, the three pulled him up to the couch with them, settling him between Freddie and John.  
“Let us take care of you now,” Freddie said. John began to unzip his pants. Roger was in heaven, especially as John wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke him. He was vaguely aware of Brian getting to his feet, before his lips were captured by the man. Brian pulled back for a second, just as Roger moaned. Expertly avoiding John’s hand, Brian ripped off his trousers, taking his boxers with them. Brian settled his hand on Roger’s hip, leaning down to bite and nip at his neck. Freddie graped the younger man’s jaw, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He felt two hands snake into his hair, Freddie’s and John’s he decided. Roger let himself be consumed by their loves, relishing in the attention. Suddenly, John’s hand did something particularly amazing and Brian licked a stripe up his neck, causing Roger to cry out, lips still pressed to Freddie’s. The older man smirked into their kiss. He hissed as John did the same thing with his hand. He was getting close for the fourth time that night and it was antagonizing, yet oh so pleasurable. Then several things happened at once. Freddie placed his hand over John’s on Roger’s cock, the frontman biting Roger’s lip. Brian bit down on Roger’s neck and tightened his grip on his hip. John pulled at Roger’s hair, and Roger came instantly. His cock sputtered all over his chest. As he came down from his high, he became embarrassed about how he came with no warning, but looking at the others, they didn’t seem to care so Roger let it slide. Brian disappeared for a moment, returning with one of their shirts.   
“Don’t use my shirt!” Freddie exclaimed.   
“What do you say we use then?” Brian said, crossing his arms. Freddie pondered for a moment, before swinging a leg over Roger’s lap, almost kicking John in the process. Stradling Roger, Freddie leaned over, licking the remnants of Roger’s orgasm off his torso. If he hadn’t of just came, Roger was sure he’d be hard in an instant. Brian threw the shirt behind him and plopped down next to Roger.   
“I’m not sure I’d like you to lick my come off my chest,” Brian said, “so I guess I’ll just have to spill down your pretty little throat.” Freddie hesitated.  
“Is that a promise or a threat?” he asked, rising from Roger’s lap.   
“Why don’t you come see?” Brian coaxed. Within seconds, Freddie was on his knees, unbuttoning Brian’s jeans and tugging them off his legs. Roger watched as Freddie took Brian into his mouth. Brian threw his head back, weaving a hand into Freddie’s long hair. As Brian began to mutter words of encouragement to Freddie, Roger glanced over to find John equally entranced by the other two, still painfully hard in his pants.  
“Deaky, come here,” Roger said, patting his lap for John to straddle. The younger man threw a leg over Roger’s lap. The blond pressed their foreheads together as he unbuttoned John’s jeans, pressing feather light kisses to John’s lips. He chuckled when he tugged at John’s pants and nothing budged.   
“Probably should have thought that through,” Roger said. John got the hint and stood up, shimmying out of his jeans and briefs, before straddling Roger again. Roger delicately wrapped a hand around John’s dick. Shuddering, John placed his head in the crook of Roger’s neck. His arms were wrapped around Roger’s back, and Roger felt secure as he slowly tugged John off. John’s small whimpers coupled with the obscene noises coming from the two on his right brought an image to Roger’s mind. He saw them after shows, riding their adrenaline high, riding each other. He saw them on early mornings, refusing to get out of bed. Mostly, he saw them together. This was what he wanted. He sped up his movements, John’s noises becoming louder and louder, until the younger man was virtually screaming into his shoulder. Next to him, Brian also seemed to be getting louder, and when Roger looked over, he saw Brian entirely debauched, his hands fisted into Freddie’s hair. John’s nails dug into Roger’s back, and he could tell the younger man was getting closer.   
“You’re so beautiful,” Roger whispered into John’s ear, and the younger man came. For the second time that night, Roger had semen all over his chest, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when John’s powerless body relaxed onto him. Next to them, Brian came only seconds later. He held Freddie’s head down on his cock, apologizing profusely when Freddie came up coughing with tears in his eyes. Freddie shook his head, reminding Brian he could take it, but Brian muttered something about how a warning is always nice. He sat himself between Roger and Brian, placing a hand on Brian’s thigh and his other on John’s arm. They all sat there for a few minutes as John and Brian came back to reality. It was nice, Roger thought, this afterglow. Nothing was happening, but Roger couldn’t bring himself to be bored if he tried.   
“I say we take a shower,” Freddie said, voice raspy from the blowjob he had just given.   
“All four of us?” John asked, his head still resting on Roger’s shoulder.  
“Why not?” Freddie asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a great smut writer but the plot called for smut so I delivered smut. I also realized I totally missed the mark by not calling this fic "Play the Game" wow I'm smart.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm not exactly happy with how this turned out but in this house, we settle for good enough.

Showering with three other people proved to be far more difficult than Roger expected. After Freddie’s offer, they all stood, slowly, Brian and John still a little unsteady after their orgasms. They made their way to the washroom, noticing their discarded shirts on the floor. As Freddie turned the water on, Roger picked his up, using it to wipe the cum off of his and John’s chests. After Roger finished cleaning up the remains of their fun, he discarded his shirt again, and Freddie pulled the three of them into the bath with him. It wasn’t comfortable, and it almost felt like being packed in a sardine can, but Roger almost didn’t mind. Their bodies were pressed together, but it didn’t feel like it would have ten minutes ago. Instead of making Roger horny and needy, being pressed close together with the boys was nice and calming. He wasn’t sure how clean they would really get packed so close together, but when John began to lather the bar of soap in his hands and start to wash Roger, he realized it didn’t really matter.  
“When we move in together we’re getting a flat with a bigger shower,” Brian said while washing Freddie’s hair. John nodded.  
“That gives me an idea!” Freddie exclaimed. Roger huffed, Freddie’s ideas were not always the best. Freddie seemed to read his mind, saying, “Tonight, my ideas have been nothing but good, so hush, Blondie.” Roger quite liked that nickname. He almost said that he did, then Brian hit his head on the shower head. He swore, and the other three burst into a fit of laughter. It took them several minutes to calm down.  
“Truth or dare, John?” Freddie asked once they had all calmed down.  
“Fred, Really?” Roger asked, turning to face Freddie.  
“What? You’ve never played truth or dare, so we’re playing it,” Freddie responded, beginning to wash Roger’s hair. Roger turned his attention to washing John, the young man chuckling at the affection.  
“I think it’s cute,” John said, “Truth.”  
Freddie pondered for a moment. “Who kisses the best?”  
John giggled, “You’re all different.” Freddie cocked an eyebrow.  
“Sounds like a cop out,” Freddie said, “explain.”  
“You’re really passionate. Not like a horny teenager, more like… I don’t know, you? It’s like how you get on stage,” John said, “And kissing Roger is like kissing a big puppy.”  
“Excuse me?” Roger interrupted, “How many dogs have you kissed?”  
“None,” John continued, turning to let Roger wash his back, “You just have a lot of energy and aggression, but you’re so small.” Roger huffed. He had the mental picture of John kissing a puppy and couldn’t get the thought out of his head.  
“Kissing Brian is like kissing in the rain, but all of a sudden it just starts pouring,” John said, and Brian laughed. They all finished up and Brian turned the water off as they stepped out of their very small bath. The four dried each other off with the two lonely towels in the bathroom. Freddie reached for Brian’s t-shirt, quickly throwing it over his head before offering to go get everyone their nightwear. Roger actually quite enjoyed the gentle kisses they shared as they dried each other off. It was actually strange for him to think that just four hours previous he had looked at Brian and John enter the flat, wondering how he was going to survive the night of pure unrequited love for the three them. Now he was wondering how he was going to survive the night of all of them showering each other in love. Soon, Freddie returned with a stack of clothes and their game of truth or dare continued.  
“Brian,” John said, “truth or dare?”  
“Dare,” Brian said, flashing a cheeky smile at John.  
“Hold Freddie’s hand for five rounds. You can’t let go for any reason.” Brian let out an exasperated sigh, yanking his shirt over his head quickly before grabbing Freddie’s hand in his left. He struggled to get his pants up, and Roger snickered before helping the poor man get his trousers on. Freddie had a similar problem and Roger assisted him as well. Roger and John quickly got dressed before the four made their way back to the couch, where Freddie opened the bottle of bourbon, motioning to take a shot, before standing and excusing himself for a moment, dragging Brian with him.  
Freddie and Brian returned moments later with four shot glasses, Brian assisting Freddie in pouring bourbon into all of them. “A toast,” he said, picking his shot glass up, “to us.”  
“Warm bourbon? You must be crazy,” Roger said. Freddie thwacked him on the shoulder.  
“Shut up and drink the shot, Blondie,” he said, and the four of them took their shots. Roger was still right, warm bourbon was gross in every sense of the word. It really only worked in a hot toddy and Roger was not about to slam several of those back tonight, so when Freddie made a rule about having to take a shot when refusing a truth or dare, Roger vowed to lose all his dignity over taking another shot of warm bourbon.  
“Truth or dare, Roger?” Brian asked, hand still intertwined with Freddie’s.  
“Dare,” Roger said, “I am not a damn milksop.”  
“Fine then,” Brian said authoritatively, “Go find Freddie’s red lipstick, put it on, and snog him with it.” Alright, Roger had to admit he wasn’t expecting that, but he said he wasn’t a milksop, and he was going to live up to that statement, so he ventured back into the bathroom where the mirror was still steamy. He dug through Freddie’s cosmetics, checking about four lipsticks to see which color they were before finding Freddie’s aforementioned bright red lipstick. Roger wasn’t even sure why Freddie owned the damn thing. It was probably some sort of impulse buy, but he had seen Freddie wear it maybe twice. Roger grabbed one of the towels and quickly wiped the steam off the mirror and carefully applied the lipstick. Even though he tried his best, the lipstick still looked sloppy on him. Not nearly as dashing as it looked on Freddie, he thought. It was time to fix that. Or maybe make it worse. Roger wasn’t sure.  
“You look ravishing,” Brian chuckled when Roger stepped out of the washroom. The comment was heavily laced with sarcasm, and Roger stuck his tongue out at him.  
“Why don’t you get over here and stick that tongue down my throat,” Freddie said, patting his lap for Roger to sit on. Roger grinned and rolled his eyes before climbing onto Freddie’s lap. Freddie smiled up at him and Roger couldn’t help but put a chaste kiss on his lips. Then one turned into two and two turned into three, and quickly Roger and Freddie were snogging on their couch. It wasn’t as needy and heated as their previous kisses, but more loving and sensual. Like hot chocolate on a cold night. Roger pulled back slightly and looked at Freddie’s eyes. The older man’s eyes darted around his face for a moment before landing back on his eyes.  
“I love you,” Freddie whispered. Roger almost didn’t comprehend it, but when he did, it ripped all the air from his lungs.  
“Hey, if we’re not ready for that-” Freddie panicked, pushing Roger back slightly, but he shook his head vigorously, his words were still stuck in his throat.  
“God no!” He said, burying his head in the crook of Freddie’s neck, “Fuck no, it’s not that. It’s just, you’re Freddie Fucking Mercury and I’m just Roger Taylor. The drummer for some no-name band called Queen. Why would you love me?”  
Freddie took his free hand and ran it through Roger’s hair, “Why wouldn’t I love you? If you haven’t forgotten, I’m the one they call ‘the fag that thinks he can make it as a rockstar.’”  
“Both of you, shut up,” John said, rubbing Roger’s back, “You are both wonderful, and I love you all. That includes you, Brian.” They all told John how much they loved him too, and Roger pulled his head back from Freddie’s shoulder. Then he caught a glimpse of Freddie’s lips and absolutely lost it. There was so much red lipstick all around his mouth that he looked like a clown on day one of the job. Freddie had a similar reaction to Roger’s mouth, and soon, all four of them were in hysterics.  
“We’ll have a wonderful story to tell our families,” Brian said, wiping a tear from his eye, “Freddie and Roger looked like absolute psychopaths when they said the L word for the first time.” Roger knew his sister would love the story, that was if he ever had the balls to admit he was in a four-way relationship with three other men.  
“Not to mention you and Freddie were holding hands because of a dare at the same time,” John added, standing to go fetch a damp cloth for the poor boys. Roger looked down at Freddie and Brian’s hands, and yes, they were absolutely still together. John returned, and he carefully began to remove the lipstick from Freddie’s mouth, before doing the same for Roger. He discarded the cloth off somewhere. They’d find it later, along with their jeans.  
“Truth or dare, Brian?” Freddie asked, Roger still seated in his lap.  
“I’ll do truth this time,” Brian said.  
“What’s your body count?” Freddie questioned.  
Brian shot a glance at the bottle of bourbon sitting on the table before answering, “Thirteen.”  
“Thirteen!” Freddie exclaimed, “No offense, but I thought it’d be higher” Brian shrugged. It was actually quite a low body count for a twenty-four year old college student, especially one in a band. Roger’s own body count was somewhere near forty, but that was neither here nor there.  
“Truth or dare, Deacy?” Brian asked, leaning forward to look at John through Freddie and Roger.  
“Dare, I suppose,” John shrugged. Brian smiled.  
Why don’t you come to sit on my lap?” Brian asked, “I’m sure you’re feeling left out over there.” John nodded, standing to move toward Brian’s open lap. He sat down, facing Brian, pressing a kiss to Roger’s cheek. Brian leaned forward and kissed John’s lips, then his jaw, and began kissing down his neck.  
“Roger, truth or dare?” John asked, smiling at the affection Brian was showering him in.  
“Dare, Deaky, you knew the answer,” Roger rolled his eyes, leaning over to kiss John’s cheek.  
“I still have to ask,” John said, before going silent for a moment, “Why don’t you bite Freddie’s ear?” Easy dare. He leaned in, and almost bit on Freddie’s earlobe before the older man pressed a hand to his chest.  
“Did you get that out of a truth or dare book?” Freddie asked.  
“No, it just came up a lot at parties,” John shrugged, “continue on.” Roger wasn’t going to say no, and leaned down, taking Freddie’s ear lobe between his teeth. Yeah, it was a little strange, but Roger certainly wasn’t going to complain when Freddie wove his fingers into his hair. He pulled back.  
“Truth or dare, Brian?” Roger asked.  
“Dare,” Brian said, matter-of-factly.  
“Jesus, guys,” Freddie said, “We’re going to have to have a two dares and one truth rule in you won’t stop.”  
“Says you, Fred,” Brian shot back.  
“Since you’re already kissing up and down Deaky’s body, why don’t you give him a hickey?” Roger said, a devilish smirk on his lips. Brian nodded and tugged at the collar on John’s shirt, moving it aside and biting down just below John’s collarbone. John bit the back of his hand, squeezing his eyes shut. Roger knew it would be a moment, so he bent down to capture Freddie's lips. Again, the kiss was passionate and loving and Roger got so caught up in the moment that he didn’t notice Brian complete his dare and pull back from John’s neck. John tapped him lightly on the shoulder, and it made him jump. The action made John giggle.  
“Truth or dare, Fred?” Brian asked.  
“Dare,” Freddie said.  
“Kiss me,” Brian responded, taking his free hand and pressing a finger to his lips.  
“Well, aren’t you creative,” Freddie turned his head to the side to press a kiss to Brian’s lips. He pulled back smiling.  
“I have a question for all of you,” Freddie said, “so truth or dare?”  
“If you want us to answer truth why would you even offer?” John asked, tracing likes up and down Roger’s back.  
“Because I’m trying to be polite,” Freddie responded, “What do you guys want this to be?” The room fell quiet, but John didn’t stop rubbing Roger’s back. Freddie’s hand didn’t leave Roger’s hair. Brian and Freddie’s hands remained laced. Freddie muttered a gentle apology for springing the question up, but Roger felt he didn’t need to apologize. It needed to be brought up. Roger was wondering what they were too.  
“I want us to be together,” Brian muttered, glancing quickly at all of them. John nodded in agreement.  
“Boyfriends or fuck buddies kind of together?” Freddie asked.  
“That’s two questions!” Roger jokingly exclaimed, the others snickering at his dumb comment.  
“Boyfriends, I think,” Roger said, laying his head on Freddie’s shoulder, “I quite like this.” John followed suit, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder, grabbing Roger’s hand, lacing their fingers together.  
“I love you guys,” Brian said, and the other three returned the sentiment.  
“You’re my best friends,” John said. Freddie chuckled.  
“That’s a song begging to be written, my dear,” their frontman said quietly. It was a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucked, I kind of didn't have the time or energy to rewrite it again

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't exactly where I was planning to go with this, but whatever, sometimes the fic writes itself. Also if there were typos, sorry not sorry.


End file.
